An Atrocity Aboard the USS Enterprise
by benanabatch
Summary: Rachel Deveaux, the Enterprise's biochemistry officer, is researching the unique foliage of a planet that the crew is surveying. When this plant life turns out to have some adverse effects on three of the crew's male officers, Rachel will find herself trapped in a horrific situation. Her only chance at escaping from her captors, lies with a terrorist by the name of John Harrison.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for my OC, Rachel Deveaux.

Warning: This story contains graphic violence and rape. If these are triggers of yours, I highly advise that you do not continue reading.

An Atrocity Aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise

Chapter 1

"These are the new samples," McCoy said as he handed a package to the Enterprise's biochemistry officer.

"Finally," Officer Deveaux exclaimed. She was expecting the ground team to arrive fairly quickly from acquiring the samples as they had on the previous trip, but was disappointed to find herself cooped up in the lab for nearly three days with no way to progress on her research.

"I… I mean thank you Officer McCoy." She corrected her tone as she accepted the package. Patience had never been her strong suit, but politeness was one of the qualities she always tried to exhibit, especially to a higher ranking officer.

"No problem sweetheart," McCoy responded with his usual southern accent and that familiar schoolboy grin. "What do you expect to find that's got you so worked up?"

"Well, the chemicals in the last sample of foliage proved to hold certain hormone influencing qualities, and if these samples are anything like the last, we might have stumbled upon a jungle that could be cultivated into medicines that could potentially cure anything from acromegaly to the Klingon disease that's been wreaking so much havoc lately," She stated as she opened the package.

"You really think that the properties of these plants could be that advanced?" McCoy questioned with excitement.

"I'll only be able to confirm the true extent of the possibilities after I've studied at least two more samples after this one. We need to scour the whole jungle before we get any conclusive results." Deveaux answered as she readied the samples for study.

"Well I should probably let you get to your research then, but the Captain wanted me to let you know that the rest of the ground team and I won't be able to get to the other sample sites for at least five days. Some kind of ritual is going on down there with the natives, and they won't let us into the jungle until it's over," he explained. "We were ushered out this morning and the locals were angrier than a group of Klingons on a ship overflowing with tribbles that we hadn't left the previous night like we were supposed to."

"What kind of ritual lasts for five days?" Devaux asked with a hint of irritation peeking through her otherwise relaxed tone.

"I don't know, but Officer Spock seems to think it has something to do with mating and the native's beliefs about the moon cycle in relation to the supposed mystical properties of the jungle." McCoy answered with his usual annoyance at the mention of Officer Spock.

"Well that certainly puts a damper on my research, I better drag out these samples for as long as I can with such a bleak time estimate for the arrival of the next ones."

McCoy watched Officer Deveaux as she slipped her sample under a microscope and meticulously turned the dials into focus. She was a petite woman with extraordinarily gracious curves for having such a small frame. Though she was in her late twenties, her usual hairstyle of short pig tails kept her looking more around the age of nineteen and gave her a cute but edgy look. Although McCoy usually found that the soft long hair of ultra-feminine types was what commonly drew him to a woman, he could not escape the fact that he found Officer Rachel Deveaux completely entrancing, especially as he watched the way her regulation dress slid up, as she bent over the microscope, to show off her smooth toned thighs.

"Hey, uh… Since you won't be having any new samples coming through for a while do you thi…"

Suddenly Officer Spock came through the doorway and interrupted McCoy by stating "The Captain has requested that the two of you report to the brig immediately."

Startled, Deveaux looked up from her microscope and was about to ask the reason behind such an odd request when McCoy blurted out "What for? And why couldn't he tell us that through the intercom instead of having his pointy eared messenger come to fetch us?"

"Two days ago, the Captain and I had returned from a shuttle run and the results of our expedition were… Troubling. We are finding that we may require some additional assistance. The captain has chosen not to request your presence through the intercommunications speakers so as not to draw attention to the brig. I cannot disclose to you any other information, although I am assuming that more details will be revealed to you upon your arrival to the brig," Spock responded calmly, but with the implied intent of urgency.

McCoy and Deveaux followed Spock through the ship's corridors as they both wondered to themselves what was going on and as McCoy cursed the fact that Spock had to choose that exact moment to barge in. McCoy had fancied Rachel from the first week she reported for duty on the enterprise, and found the contrast between her usual quirky attitude and the sardonic disposition that reflected his own demeanor, which she exhibited in the absence of an interesting project, to be adorably endearing. And her ever-so-subtle French accent didn't help matters much either. Rachel had certain feelings for the chief medical officer, and knew quite well of his feelings for her. It's always easy to sense in a good old southern boy when he gets sweet on someone, she thought. Although she felt this mutual attraction, professionalism and the love she had for her career usually deterred her from giving in to another officer's charms, even when that officer was a doctor as well as a southern hunk. So she was subtly, if not mistakenly relieved at the interruption of McCoy's latest attempt at romancing her with the presence of Spock and his relaying of the Captain's odd request that now found her and the other two officers entering the brig.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as they entered the room, Rachel noticed Captain Kirk, standing a few feet from the middle chamber of the brig where there stood a tall, muscular, dark haired man in all black Starfleet attire.

"Jim, what's going on? Who is this guy?" McCoy prodded as the three of them approached the others.

"Just calm down Bones, I called you and Officer Deveaux down here because I need your combined scientific expertise," Captain Kirk explained. "Our friend here in the brig, is an intergalactic terrorist going by the alias John Harrison and is refusing to tell us anything about his true identity or his reasoning behind his attacks including the latest one that he almost got away with on the planet that we are currently surveying." As Kirk continued there was an emotional twinge in his tone. "We have just received news that Mr. Harrison was the one responsible for the attacks on the federation last week that claimed the life of 42 of our fellow Starfleet officers including that of Admiral Pike. Admiral Marcus has instructed that any officer to come into contact with him was to kill him on sight, but I have stumbled upon some evidence that, at the moment, Mr. Harrison is of better use to us alive as long as this secret is kept between only the few people in this room."

"Jim, this is insane, why should we keep this lunatic alive after all the grief he's caused, and what possible reason is there for you to need Deveaux and me to give you scientific advice in this situation?" McCoy shot out heatedly.

"Bones, watch your attitude," Kirk warned. "Mr. Harrison has some sort of genetic mutation and I'm going to need you, Spock, and Deveaux to figure out what makes him tick. We are going to stay in orbit until the natives of the planet finish their ritual, so that we can grab our last samples and head off, but in the mean time I want you three in here studying him and writing up a full report on your findings. And none of you are to breathe a word of this to anyone else, we don't want Marcus to find out we have him, understood?" Kirk finished as he looked at the officers for their responses.

With that, McCoy gave a hesitant nod, and he and Rachel replied in unison "Yes, sir." As she spoke, Rachel wondered to herself about the man whom she was about to study and how the entire time that she had been in the room, she noticed that his steely blue eyes had seemed so calm as his straight posture gave him an air of assurance even though he was a prisoner aboard the ship who was about to undergo medical testing, it seemed he had no qualms about the situation whatsoever.

The Captain dismissed the red shirts whom, it seemed, had already been sworn to secrecy earlier. The Captain then announced that he would be back at 22:00 to gather any developments that the three might have to report.

"I suggest that we begin by drawing a blood sample," Spock stated after the doors had closed behind the captain.

"I'll do it," McCoy grumbled as he grabbed a syringe from the cabinet.

McCoy walked over to the barrier of the brig and made a hole big enough for Harrison to stick his arm through and instructed him to do so.

With a stoic yet slightly interested look upon his face, the man approached the barrier and complied with the medical officer's request. Rachel watched as McCoy drew the man's blood and wondered how he could maintain such composure. When McCoy had finished, he split up the sample into different vials for each officer to study and then he brought them into the adjacent room which served as a smaller scale med-bay specifically for prisoners. Rachel and Spock followed and he handed them the samples and got on the computer to start recording the initial report. After a few minutes with the samples, each of the officers were astonished at their findings.

"Fascinating," Spock exclaimed.

McCoy was so sick to death of always hearing Spock say that word and was increasingly eager to see what was going on behind those microscopes, but had been relegated to writing the report as he was the prisoner's attending physician.

A few minutes had passed and Spock again expressed his interest in the samples.

"Truly fascinating."

McCoy pushed his Vulcan crewmember aside to peer into the microscope as he barked "What is so damn fascinating, you probably don't even know what to look for you green blooded…." McCoy drew in a breath and began again "This…This is amazing."

Rachel added "Isn't it incredible? The regenerative properties of these cells are like nothing I've ever seen! I thought the foliage we're studying was a breakthrough, but this….this is just epic!"

"It seems as though Mr. Harrison's blood could prove to serve very useful in the curing of an astoundingly wide variety of humanoid ills," Spock concurred.

As the three discussed the possibilities, they vigorously continued their research for hours until they decided on a lunch break.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

McCoy and Spock had already synthesized their food by the time Rachel had begun to walk into the other room to synthesize her own and McCoy said as he walked by her "Hey Rachel, use the synthesizer on the right okay? Spock broke the other one with his clumsy damned Vulcan claws."

"I merely closed the glass covering over an already unstable locking mechanism, yet the fact that you continually choose to mock me in the presence of Officer Deveaux suggests that you may be harboring… never mind." Spock stated as he received a glare from McCoy and then continued on his way.

"I wouldn't synthesize any dairy products if I were you either, Chekov came to the med-bay yesterday morning after eating a cup of yogurt and some cheese, and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty." McCoy added as he followed Spock.

"Thanks for the warning," Rachel said as McCoy left.

As she walked over to the synthesizer, she peered over to the man in the brig sitting on his bench as he stared into the wall in front of him expressionless, his posture as straight and as confident as it had been earlier. By this time, Spock and McCoy were already back in the mini med-bay working as they ate, leaving Rachel and the man alone in the room. Just as she reached the synthesizer, she noticed that the man's stomach was audibly grumbling.

"With a regenerative rate like the one your cells were exhibiting in there, your metabolic rate must be sky high, have they given you anything to eat since you've been here?" Rachel concernedly asked as she approached the barrier between her and the man.

He turned to look at her then and with the faintest hint of puzzlement displaying in his otherwise mysterious features, and he responded "No… No one has provided me any form of sustenance subsequent to my arrival, but I would be lying if I told you that your assumption of my metabolic rate was inaccurate."

As Rachel considered his words, she thought about the guards from Captain Kirk's debriefing who have been coming through periodically to check on the man and how one of them should have fed him days ago. The only reason for them not to, would be because of a direct order from the captain. Kirk must want him to starve, to be as miserable as he can possibly make him as revenge for Admiral Pike's death. She considered the fact that anyone trying to feed the man might also endure some type of punishment from the captain, who was quite adept at serving it out, and she looked at the man again. She knew that with an exterior as confident as his, that he'd be too proud to beg, though she did catch the slightest hint of pain in his face, and from her underprivileged childhood, knew all too well the excruciating feeling of hunger pangs.

Upon her realization, Rachel announced to the man before her "I don't know why you've done the terrible things that you've done, and I want you to know that I do not feel pity for those who take the lives of innocent people….. but, I do not condone the captain's decision to let you starve like an animal." And with that, she opened another hole in the barrier and slipped a plate through to him that harbored French bread and a few slices of grilled chicken.

The man accepted the plate as he stared into the kind hazel eyes before him, and graciously replied "Thank you."

Rachel then gave him a curt nod as she took her own plate and regally strode into the adjacent room, leaving him to ponder the interaction as he consumed his meal.

Khan. Khan Noonien Sing was the man's real name, and he had always considered himself a good man, an honest man. So why was it then, that he had become accustom to the expectation of others to think of him as a monster? He wasn't the terrorist that everyone now believed that he was. John Harrison was that terrorist and Harrison was a man that Admiral Marcus had created the day that he used Khan's family against him. This woman, this Rachel, had awakened the real Khan with her gesture of kindness for a brief moment as he was fleetingly reminded of the warmth and kindness of his family, his crew, the ones he held most dear to him. He could tell that this woman had dignity from the way that she had spoken, with courage and resolve, and he realized that in light of this quality, he found himself harboring a feeling for her that he hadn't felt for anyone in nearly 300 years: respect.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rachel ate her meal and continued running tests while she tried, in her head, to push her many questions about the mystery man aside, but to no avail. How could such a seemingly polite man be capable of killing thousands of people? What was his motive? Why was he about to attack the planet we are surveying? Is the federation base that is on the far side of the planet hiding something? What is his real name? Rachel took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind into a meditative state where these questions couldn't attack her.

"Getting tired yet?" McCoy suddenly asked her as he noticed her sighing.

"Oh, yeah…. I, uh… guess that all the craziness of today has finally caught up with me." She replied half-telling the truth, and wanting to share with neither him nor Spock the interaction she had with the terrorist in the adjacent room. She tried to refocus on her work as she realized that none of the questions that her mind had just bombarded her with had related to any scientific aspect of the man.

"Sister, you should have been on the ground team with Kirk and Spock and me this morning while we were cutting through the jungle brush trying to bring you back your samples. That'll really tire you out, not to mention the huge flower that sprayed its pollen all over us just as we were leaving, we're lucky it didn't have any weird effects on us," McCoy joked.

"Actually, we cannot be certain that there have been no effects until a period of at least seventy-two hours has passed." Spock stated matter-of-factly.

"Well I haven't seen any yet, and I'm thinking it's a good sign. Say, what was the name that the native's gave that flower again?" McCoy asked.

"Flira Lunara, or a literal translation would be 'the moon flower'." Spock answered.

Rachel and McCoy listened to Spock as he shared his theory about the flower having a special place in the ritual that the natives were currently performing, and how he believed that the properties affected the natives in a sort of aphrodisiac sense, but that he believed the natives were the only ones whose physiology reacted to the pollen.

"Well, if that would be the only side effect, I don't think that that would be the worst reaction I've ever had to a plant," McCoy said as he continued to tell the two about the experience he had with a nasty rash he got from the plant life on one of the more primitive planets he had visited a few years back.

It was now approaching 22:00, and the captain was on his way to the mini med-bay to check up on his officers and their data on the man he had recently taken as a prisoner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter contains rape and graphic violence**

The planet that the ship had been orbiting was starting to change lunar cycles, and as this shift began, McCoy had noticed that as he started to daydream about Rachel, which he often did, his arousal was peaking much faster this time than usual. At the same time, Spock had inhaled and caught the scent of Rachel's pheromone laden perfume, and found himself having the odd urge to… touch her. He thought to himself as he struggled with the urge, that it was strange of him to have an unfaithful thought when Nyota was the one he cared for and the one who took care of his needs satisfactorily. As the two men were steadily becoming more aware of their growing desire, Kirk walked through the door and his gazed instantly fixed itself upon Rachel. As Kirk's eyes raked over her form, he felt his blood begin to bubble with the familiar feeling of lust that he so frequently let drive his actions.

"Officer Deveaux, status report," Kirk commanded as he strode towards her desk.

Rachel thought it strange that he would ask her to report instead of Spock, but she immediately responded "The subject's cells have an astonishing regenerative rate, and his samples have also revealed that he is much more durable than the average human. We can speculate that he is at least five times stronger, faster, and agile than average, and is quite possibly capable of an intelligence quotient that would surpass that of the current greatest minds of the galaxy combined…and he seems to be…well…300 years old, probably preserved in some form of cryogenic casing until very recently." As she spoke, she could feel some sort of tension in the room which she attributed to the fact that she was stating Mr. Harrison's obvious superiorities… or the fact that he was ancient, but she was somewhat unsure if that was the true reason that the air had suddenly become so thick.

McCoy was standing the closest to Rachel as he was just a few feet behind her, and he found himself suddenly shaking with anticipation, he could feel the temptation rising inside of him and as these feelings were about to spill over the top of his wall of composure, his body abandoned his humanity and all that was left was animal instinct.

McCoy stepped forward and attempted to brush himself against Rachel's curves.

"Officer McCoy! What the hell!?" Rachel shouted as she turned around to distance herself from the contact. At the same moment, Kirk made a guttural noise that sounded like an animal defending its territory.

At the sight of McCoy's advance on Rachel, Kirk had felt the raw primal urge spill forth in himself as well that caused him to assert his dominance as an alpha male and defend the rights to claim the female that his inferior had unrightfully tried stake the first claim on.

His growl sent the message that his dominance was to be obeyed, and McCoy's beta male senses became the force that allowed him to step away from Rachel to await the alpha's demands.

Spock too, was feeling the urge that his Vulcan side was desperately trying to overcome with logic, but his animalistic drive was too strong to be overridden. He gave in soon after the captain's assertive growl and slowly joined the other two men as they stalked toward Rachel in unison.

"C…captain?" Rachel uttered as she slowly turned back at the frightening growl that Kirk had let out. 'What the hell is going on?' Rachel thought as she tried to assess the horrific situation that was rapidly unfolding.

She looked into the hungry eyes of her captain as he started to approach her, and she could sense that behind her, McCoy was inching closer again at a lethargic pace.

"The moon flower," she suddenly whispered at the realization. That pollen did have an effect on them and it seemed as if the fact that they were human only intensified the effect, and to an alarming level. She immediately turned her fearful expression to Spock in hopes that his Vulcan side would be able to fight the pollen's influence, but was hit with the realization that this nightmare of a situation was soon to escalate as he was also closing the distance between her and the other two men with an equally insatiable expression that devoured the last hope she had clung to for the chance of escaping.

"Wait," she said as she raised a defensive palm towards Spock. "This isn't you," she continued as she turned her gaze forward on the captain with her other palm gesturing him to stay away as well. "Please… you can't do this… it's just the pollen in your systems…fight it…please," she pleaded as she suddenly felt Spock's firm Vulcan grip on her wrist and McCoy's body slide against her curves once more as he reached around to secure her other arm to her side.

"P... please," She gasped as she hysterically started to struggle against the two men while tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Shhh," Kirk lulled as he pressed his own body against hers while his hand drifted onto her knee and proceeded to snake up her thigh.

Rachel then jolted her knee up into Kirk's groin, and he roared angrily as he huddled away from her.

Spock and McCoy wrestled her body to keep her secured as Kirk regained his composure. As he straightened back to his full height, Kirk cocked his hand and then suddenly sent the back of it slamming into Rachel's cheek, leaving a bright red mark.

Her face twisted in pain as her tears spilled out in a river over her reddened flesh.

Kirk then grabbed a scalpel off of the countertop and moved it to the outline of her neck as he pressed his lips against her ear.

"I could slit your throat right now and with Bones and Mr. Spock here to back me up, no one would doubt it when I told them that you were a nasty little traitor to the federation who forced me to spill her mutinous blood all over the floor," Kirk breathed into her ear as he felt her body tremble with terror. The vibrations of fear radiating from the petite female had Kirk reeling with the need to rub his hands along every inch of her trembling flesh. His hand once again found its way up her thigh until the tips of his fingers slid underneath the tight material of her dress.

"Spread your legs so I can feel how tight that little cunt is going to be for me when I enter you," Kirk demanded as he kept his mouth nestled by her ear.

Rachel let out a whimper and remained frozen as she tried to fight the shock that was consuming her.

Kirk put enough pressure on the scalpel to draw a shallow knick of blood and Rachel jolted as she widened her stance to allow the captain to continue sliding his hands between her legs. Kirk's fingers slowly reached the outline of her panties and he stroked along the material a few times before slipping two digits through the side and dipping them into her moist center as he nibbled at her earlobe.

"Damn, she's tight!" Kirk exclaimed to the other two men. "And the little slut is already getting wet for us," he proved as he removed his fingers and brought them up to smell her scent.

The two men laughed as they began to use their free hands to caress her curves.

"Taste yourself," Kirk ordered as he placed his fingers on her whimpering lips.

Not wanting to anger him further, Rachel parted her lips and he filled her mouth with the potent remnants of her own wetness. Humiliated that she was unable to control her own body when such a revolting thing was happening to her, she started sobbing around his fingers as her heaves forced her body back and forth against Kirk and McCoy's growing erections.

Kirk withdrew his fingers and hungrily grabbed at the bottom of her dress as he proceeded to tug it up over her head.

"S…st…stop…stop…p…please, stop!" Rachel begged as the men continued to strip her until she was completely exposed to them.

McCoy was now pressed up against her with his hardness rubbing into her back through his uniform and his mouth ferociously sucking at her neck. Spock was bending his head to trail licks and kisses along her fully exposed breasts and continued to take her nipples into his mouth while he gently sucked and lightly nibbled on the rosy buds one after the other. And Kirk had knelt down to get a better view of her gleaming pussy which he decided to taste for himself. As Kirk sucked away at her little clit, Rachel's body continued to betray her as her hips began to involuntarily buck against the captain's ministrations. Rachel knew that what was happening wasn't her fault, and she knew that she didn't enjoy it, but as the men kept caressing her most sensitive areas, she could feel her body reacting and she knew that any minute it was going to perform the ultimate betrayal. Kirk's mouth greedily devoured Rachel until her most private area quivered for him with spasm after spasm and he gently lapped her up until she had ridden out the last wave of her orgasm.

Kirk rose to full height and smiled at Rachel as he said "I would have made you my little fuck toy the minute you joined my crew if I had known what a sweet little pussy you had hiding under that uniform." Kirk grabbed the back of her head and forced her face up to his and possessively whispered "Kiss me, I want you to taste yourself on my lips and know that I'm the one who you came for, kiss your captain."

Rachel opened her mouth and Kirk darted his tongue in to claim it. She felt utterly broken from what he had just tricked her body into doing and now he was breaking another intimate barrier. She was ashamed, distraught, and now she was furious. She bit down on his tongue and jolted free of the arms of the other two men. She sprang for the door so quickly that McCoy's hands fell just short of grasping her. She reached for the button to open the door, but she had almost reached it when Spock grabbed her and slammed her hard against the floor. Kirk was cursing with a lisp, and he walked over to her and kicked her in her side.

"Fucking bith!" Kirk barked at her and she couldn't help her own amusement at the pain her defiance had caused him as she looked up at him with a half-smile displayed on the edge of her mouth. When Kirk saw her smiling, he kicked her again, harder.

The pain was excruciating. As Rachel tried to grab her side, she found that her wrists were being held again. Spock pinned one wrist while McCoy secured the other against the floor. She was dizzy now and had a hard time focusing, but she could still feel everything. After using a rapid healing gel on the small bite marks on his tongue, Kirk crawled on top of her and unzipped his pants.

"Let's see how funny you find this," Kirk said with his lisp gone as he swiftly plunged into her.

Over and over he pushed into her with as much force as he could, which made the pain on her side hurt even worse and also now created a new pain as he tore her walls unapologetically. Every few thrusts, he would smack her in the face which was already causing some bruising. The pain that he was causing her was unlike anything she had ever felt, and the sobs that were escaping her now were uncontrollable as she clenched her eyes and tried to block out what was happening. His speed and force increased as he grasped her neck to choke her while he hovered over her face and grunted "Look at me… Look at me you little slut." She opened her eyes to see his face light up with a sick sense of enjoyment. As his hold on her throat continued, he buried himself within her in one final thrust as he emptied himself into her center.

After he finished, Spock switched places with him and as he climbed on top of her, he grasped her thighs back apart and his force was just as brutal as Kirk's had been. As he readied himself, he started swirling his thumb around her clit and then pinched it as he shoved himself inside of her. She screamed at the agony, and he pulled on one of her pigtails as he bit down on the other side of her neck. She screamed again and his Vulcan strength caused her to start fading in and out of reality while he started to hit her in the face and her voice was reduced to whimpers. He then started to drive himself deeper and she could feel him bruising her cervix with his reach. His release came and then he traded places with McCoy.

McCoy was gentler as he forced her legs to unclench yet again, but she was too weak by now to keep herself together. He slowly entered her and buried himself in her just as deep as Spock had as he squeezed her breasts relentlessly, tugging and sucking on them enough to leave marks. His rhythm kept at a slow pace until he could feel his climax start to build. "Tell me you love me," McCoy grunted as he nestled his face against hers with his mouth against her ear.

"F…f…fuck…y…you," she garbled out through whimpers.

He got angry at that and smacked her even harder than Spock had managed to, and then choked her even harder than Kirk had as he repeated himself in a desperate tone "Tell me you love me!"

He heard her choke out something inaudible as he released his hold on her neck and put his ear close to her mouth so that he could hear her try again. Just then she bit his ear and he jumped back and she yelled "I will never love you, you sick demented FUCK!" She spit in his direction and he slammed her head to the ground, unconcerned with the pain of his ear, and pushed himself into her with so much force that she could feel her cervix burn with the contact of him, and wet droplets fell from his eyes onto her face as he whispered harshly "You love me, you don't have to lie to me…I know you love me." As he rocked into her with these words, he poured himself deep inside her womb.

She wasn't quite sure how long it was before she realized that they were finished, but she caught a few sentences as she was trying to remain conscious.

"What have we done?" It sounded like McCoy.

"Calm down Bones, no one is gonna figure out about this, it wasn't our fault, we weren't in our right minds."

"How can you say that? She is an innocent girl, and look! Look at what we've done to her."

"Look, I don't wanna go to prison, and I know you don't, so we are gonna take care of this and pretend like it never happened!"

"It would be highly suspect if we were to present her body with the amount of markings that it now displays."

"You green blooded goblin! How dare you even suggest that we should kil…" The man fell silent with a thud to the floor.

"Why did you do that!"

"He was behaving illogically about the situation, and I am confident that you will be able to convince him of the positive repercussions of our decision when he awakens, but at the moment we need to think of our next course of action regarding Officer Deveaux."

"Well, we can't kill her and blame it on self-defense because of her bruises. We can't take her out into the corridor because of the risk of someone seeing us, so that rules out burning the body or ejecting it into space. And if we let her live, all they need to do is get a Betazoid or another Vulcan to dig in her brain to prove her story and then we're toast."

"Captain, we do have a brig… and we can control who patrols it."

"Yeah, but Harrison is in there and we are diverting so much energy to keep his chamber secure that the others are useless."

"I doubt that he would mind, and if she dies in there with him, which is most likely the case given her current state, it would be much easier to explain where she got her bruises from."

Suddenly, Rachel felt herself being lifted up and could sense the comfort of clothes covering her skin. The sentences she had heard before were fleeting and nothing made sense at the time anyway. She was being carried somewhere now, that was all she knew, everything was blurry.

The next thing that she knew was that she was dropped on the cold, hard, ground like a piece of garbage and was trying desperately to cling to consciousness.

With her eyes flickering and her body shaking as the pain resurged throughout the entirety of her being, she saw one of the men approach her again. 'Aren't they finished torturing me yet?' she thought to herself. A hand came towards her and she flinched away, afraid of it bringing her even further suffering. Cautiously the hand reached out to her again and there were more words that she could not make sense of.

"I will not hurt you, I am going to help you… alright? Please… let me help you."

The man reached for her neck and suddenly, death seemed like a nice reprieve. She was broken. Her body, her mind, her spirit, they were all broken. And she could not hold on any longer. The last strand of consciousness slipped away as she embraced the shadows engulfing her into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Khan heard the barrier of his cell open as he sat up from his resting position to witness the Vulcan crewmember dumping a bloody figure onto the floor of his cell. As his pupils adjusted from sleep, he shifted out of the bed and moved to investigate as the Vulcan closed the barrier.

"What is the meaning of this?" He questioned as his gaze was locked upon the Vulcan expecting him to provide an answer.

The Vulcan simply left without saying a word, and Khan's gaze shifted down to the bloody mess on the floor before him.

"Dear God!" Khan exclaimed as he realized that the figure of blood and purple flesh was the woman that had been so kind to him earlier that day.

Khan quickly knelt down to check for any breathing, which was faint, but there. He then reached out to take her pulse and was surprised to find that she was responsive enough to flinch away from his hand.

"I will not hurt you, I am going to help you… alright? Please… let me help you," Khan reassured her as he cautiously reached again for her carotid artery. He realized as he could feel her pulse start to stagnate, that he didn't have much time.

Using the supplies that he had available, he made a makeshift syringe. He knelt back down to where the woman was huddled and stabbed the syringe into his skin drawing enough of his own blood to pump into her system. As he performed this action, he noticed that the faint breaths that had been emanating from her earlier had ceased.

"No…no!" He frantically bellowed as he poured the contents of the syringe into her bloodstream. As soon as he had emptied the last bit, he began CPR. After three cycles, he had noticed that she was breathing again. He began cleaning her wounds as best he could, and then gently set her in the bed to let her body begin healing.

She had been raped. At first Khan was too worried about keeping her alive to do a full analysis, but when he cleaned her wounds, he noticed the obvious. Those fucking bastards raped her. He could tell that it wasn't just the Vulcan by the different sizes of the bruises along her thighs where they forced her legs apart with their filthy ape mits. He had been right to believe himself superior to the cowards on this ship who called themselves 'men'. He would never treat a fellow crewmember in such a way, and if anyone on his ship ever tried anything remotely this savage, they would find themselves suffering a fate worse than death by his hands.

It took him only a few speculations before he realized the reason that they had dumped her in his cell. They wanted to pin it on him. He was already considered a terrorist, so why would anyone on this ship believe him to be above raping an innocent girl and beating her to death? 'The probable story would have been that she opened the barrier a little too wide while trying to feed me and I dragged her through and proceeded to commit these acts of savagery for my own amusement,' he considered to himself as his anger led him to pace around the cell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was bright…too bright. Her head felt like it had been split in two, and the luminescence was only making matters worse. As she clenched her eyes closed again, the fuzziness of her memory started to slowly shift into horrific clarity. She remembered everything. The pain in her ribs and the aching that she felt throughout the rest of her body prevented her from moving to sit up as she opened her eyes to try to figure out where they had left her. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she turned her head to view the room, which she suddenly realized was the inside of the brig, and when her gaze reached the corner near the barrier, she saw him. The man that had killed all those people in an attack against the federation, the man that was surely furious about his incarceration at the hands of her shipmates… a man. The last description was enough to frighten her after the heinous experience that she had suffered at the hands of three of them. Her breath hitched as it sunk in that she was locked up with another man, one that in all rights, could be just as cruel as the others. Her broken psyche was stripped of all sensibility as her attackers stole any sense of security that she had ever harbored, and the pain that her body was in, combined with her fragile mental state made her instantly hysterical.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Khan was staring out of the barrier after 16 hours of furiously pacing around the cell with breaks of sitting on the bench, or resting his forehead on his forearm as he leaned against the barrier in the corner of his chamber. His thoughts were racing with the subject of how he would take joy in viciously snapping the bones of every loathsome wretch that had a part in Rachel's suffering. Oh, how he wished that one would walk through the door and be stupid enough to open the barrier even just an inch.

Suddenly his vengeful thoughts fell silent as he noticed the hitching of Rachel's breath and the hysterical panting that immediately followed.

He turned to face her, and in as cautious of a manner as he could manage, he said "I know that you must be terrified right now, but please know that I will not bring you any harm."

Rachel became startled when the man had turned to face her, and was already frantically panting. She couldn't think straight and as she heard him speak, the words just weren't registering.

Her panting increased and tears were starting to flow from her eyes as her frenzy continued to make her knees curl up defensively to her stomach as she lay on the side of her body that hadn't been kicked. Her small frame was racked with fits of shuddering as she continued to cry out in pain, shame, and fear.

Khan looked down at the distraught woman in sympathy and could hardly bare to see that the kind, dignified, and lively spirit of this young lady so crumpled before him, was so irreparably crushed.

He moved gingerly over to the side of the bed and kneeled down to Rachel's level, which she didn't notice through her clenched, tear-flooded eyes.

Many may have judged Khan to be a ruthless, calculated, and cold commander, but his ferocity in battle was only driven by the need to ensure the safety of his crew. His true demeanor was warm, and kind, and as Khan knelt next to Rachel, his need to console her was the strongest altruistic emotion that his pained heart had let him feel since he had last seen his crew.

"Rachel, listen to me, you are safe," Khan gently, but reassuringly said as he focused on her reaction to his words.

When he spoke again with such a gentle tone, Rachel caught her name as the first intelligible word that she was able to discern, followed by the word 'safe'. His proximity alarmed her, but she had nowhere to go and if she had, the immense pain that flowed through her, would surely prove debilitating. 'Safe', she thought, how desperately she wished that she could truly be safe. She had once assumed that she lived in a world that was composed of a net of safety where only slipping through the holes occasionally would render someone in a dangerous situation. Now that safety net had been stolen out from under her, and if she fell back into reality, there would be nothing there to catch her.

"They are gone now and I'm the only one here with you, and I promise you are safe with me, alright?" Khan soothingly assured her as he noticed that his words were starting to slowly get through to her.

They were gone. She understood that, but the significance of that fact hadn't really registered with her until she heard him confirm it. At the moment, they weren't there to hurt her or degrade her or to steal what was left of her meek and tattered soul.

She opened her eyes to look up at the man who was so desperately trying to coax her out of her terrified frenzy. She locked onto the dominating blue with the twinge of green that molted together in the magnetic gaze that directed itself concernedly upon her.

"You're safe now," Khan expressed to her as gently as he had before, but with the added security of his soothing and hypnotic gaze fixed upon her own emerald orbs.

His promise of safety seemed genuine. And as Rachel felt herself being thrown back into reality, strangely, the feeling of falling had stopped dead in its tracks as soon as he caught her in his gaze.

She was safe. As the panic subsided, a subtle relief set in that overwhelmed Rachel to the point that her only reaction was to reach out for comfort to the man that knelt before her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You're safe now," Khan expressed to her as gently as he had before. As he gazed into her eyes, he could sense that she realized that he meant his words.

Suddenly her arms went out to him seeking comfort and he embraced her as she continued to cry into him with all the emotions that had filled her earlier, but he could tell, with the added emotion of temporary relief at his consolation. His arms engulfed her as he continued to kneel next to her and let her arms cling around his shoulders. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Rachel calmed herself within his gentle embrace.

"H…how long have I been in here?" Rachel shakily asked as she slowly pulled out of his embrace.

"Approximately 17 hours… I believe," He replied. "You should drink some water, I'll bring you some," He added as he went to the sink and filled a cup with some water for her.


End file.
